TP and the Tech-Bots
'TP and the Tech-Bots '''is the seventh episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on C'artoon Network', 22nd December 2013. 'Plot': At Undertown, Rook and Ben as Feedback are chasing Thunderpig, Liam and Psyphon that have stolen illegal weapons, so Thunderpig drops the weapons which makes Psyphon very angry, so Feedback and Rook use their power to defeat them, but Psyphon and his gang manage to escape but witout the weapons. Later, at the Gang's HQ, Psyphon yells at Thunderpig and calls him a failure, so Thunderpig gets sad, but even worst is when Psyphon says that he is off the gang, so a rageful Thunderpig says, "I'm gonna kill you", but Tummyhead and Liam get in the way to protect their master, so Thunderpig leaves the groups, while Ben and Rook are at Mr. Smoothy drinking juice, and talking about Psyphon and his gang. '''Two weeks later': Thunderpig is running at the sewers, because he is chasing a rat that stole his food, but the rat manage to escape, so an angry Thunderpig roars, but then he sees a very strange device, so he grabs and presses it, but nothing happens. So Thunderpig becomes hopeless, but then a group of five Techadons appear behind him, and they say, "All hail...". And a confident Thunderpig says, "Thunderpig" and laughs. Later at Undertown, Thunderpig and his Techadon followers arrive at the Gang's HQ, so they destroy their vehicles and weapons, which makes Psyphon very angry and interested in this robotic creatures. So he orders the Techadons to obey them, but then Thunderpig appears and says that Psyphon is the one that is going to obey them. Psyphon gets confused, and then punched by one of the Techadons, so Liam and Tummyhead runnaway, leaving their former master all by himself, but then Ben and Rook arrive, so Ben transforms into Humungousaur and fights the Techadons, while Rook battles Thunderpig, so Pysphon sees a bracelet in Thunderpig's arm so he removes his bracelet which makes the Techadons loose controll and to obey Psyphon. So Rook defeats Thunderpig, but then the Techadons defeat Humungousaur that turns back to normal, and then Psyphon orders them to destroy Thunderpig, so the Techadons walk toward him. However Thunderpig gets up and tries to take the bracelet from Psyphon, so they have a struggle that Thunderpig wins, so the Techadons become under Thunderpig's control, but then Ben transforms into Snowcane and shoots snow balls against the Techadons that get frozen. While Rook kicks Thunderpig in the face and removes the bracelet from him, but the Techadons manage to free themselves from the ice and start to destroy the Gang's HQ. Rook and Snowcane get confused, but then Thunderpig says that the bracelet can be used three times: (Thunderpig, Psyphon, Thunderpig) and the fourth to use it, Rook Blonko. So Ben changes into NRG and releases his nuclear form that destroys one Techadon by spitting lava against his arms, legs and chest exploding him, while the other four continue to destroy the place. So Rook tells Psyphon to help them, but Psyphon runs away, while Thunderpig gets up and agrees to help them, so Thunderpig uses his whip to break a Techadon's left leg, and Rook fires at the same Techadon's head with his Proto-Tool, destroying him. After that, NRG on his suit form destroys other two Techadons, remaining only one that fights NRG and defeats him very easily, which makes him turn back to normal. So Rook tries to help Ben but he gets attacked by the Techadon. By seeing that, Thunderpig gets angry, so he uses his whip to attack the Techadon over and over again, destroying him, and then he destroys the bracelet. Ben and Rook try to thank him but Thunderpig runs away by seeing the arrival of the Plumbers that take the remaining of the Techadons. Later, Psyphon and his gang have a new HQ, when Thunderpig arrives and apologizes to Pysphon, and promises that he will always obey him, so Psyphon smiles, but then Thunderpig attacks him with his whip and says, "Now i am the Boss, not you", so Psyphon screams and runs away, while Thunderpig takes control of the gang. 'Major Events': *'Snowcane' makes his debut; *'Thunderpig' becomes the leader of Psyphon's former gang. 'Characters': *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko *Plumbers. 'Aliens': *Feedback; *Humungousaur; *Snowcane; *NRG. 'Villains': *Techadon Robots; Thunderpig's Gang: *Thunderpig; *Psyphon; *Liam; *Tummyhead. Category:Unknowns Category:Episodes